This proposal is for partial funding of the biennial conference titled ?Folic Acid, Vitamin B12 and One-Carbon Metabolism? to be held at the Sun River Resort in Bend, Oregon from August 16-21, 2020. This conference, which is part of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference (SRC) series has been convened every two years since its inception in 1986. The philosophy of the conference is to bring together basic researchers, clinicians, and public health experts to present and discuss the latest developments related to B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism. The conference is typically attended by the most prominent experts in the field from around the world, as well as young investigators completing their doctoral and postdoctoral studies. The Specific Aims of the conference are to: 1) Convene world experts and trainees in the area of B vitamins and one-carbon metabolism to present and discuss the latest, cutting edge research, with an emphasis on unpublished data; 2) Provide opportunities for trainees and investigators new to this meeting to present their work, interact and receive feedback from established investigators in the field, and develop collaborations and professional connections; and 3) Promote attendance at the conference by providing travel funding for invited speakers and awarding travel prizes to graduate and postdoctoral trainees for outstanding oral and poster presentations. Scientific highlights of the 2020 meeting include sessions on: ? The causes and consequences of disruptions in the absorption and metabolism of vitamin B12 ? New insights into the relationships between 1-carbon nutrients, their metabolism, and cancer ? Newly discovered aspects of one-carbon metabolism, and their basic and clinical implications ? Interactions between genetics, one-carbon metabolism, and reproductive outcomes ? The roles of one-carbon metabolism in the development of neurological diseases ? New insights into the roles of choline in one-carbon metabolism and its effects on health ? Novel findings establishing folate?s role as a signaling molecule ? Newly-discovered implications of common genetic polymorphisms in one-carbon metabolism The specific aims will be achieved through 10 sessions consisting of oral presentations from invited speakers (30 minute talks) and from selected abstracts submitted to the conference (15 minute talks; expanding opportunities for trainees to give oral presentations), two poster sessions (2 hours each), and a ?meet-the-expert? session in which trainees and young investigators will meet with session chairs to discuss research and professional development. There also will be ample opportunities for informal interactions among the participants during meals, breaks, poster sessions, and outdoor recreational activities. These interactions are expected to catalyze new research directions and collaborations, promote the professional development of young investigators, and invigorate the future of the field.